


To Be a Star

by captiveCorsair



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Writing Prompt, kind of davekat, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captiveCorsair/pseuds/captiveCorsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You attempt to name a star after yourself. Before you can complete your purchase you are notified that there is a second inclined customer, an alien from another galaxy, and the two of you enter a furious bidding war.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Pesterlog between Dave and Karkat</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Star

–  turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] –

TG: yo alien i was about to buy that star

CG: HEY SHITHEAD THAT’S MY STAR

TG: how can it be yours when its mine?

CG: IT DOESNT HAVE YOUR NAME ON IT

TG: not yet it doesn’t but soon it will be called Strider

CG: NOT IF ITS NAMED KARKAT FIRST

TG: im gonna bid more than you and then it will be mine

CG: NOT A CHANCE FUCKER ITS MINE

TG: okay look karkat, what the hell kind of name is that?? i need to buy this star and achieve the ultimate level of irony by naming it after myself

CG: I DONT CARE. AND WHAT THE HELL KIND OF NAME IS STRIDER

TG: its my last name and its the best kind of name

CG: WHATEVER STRIDER. I WILL COME TO YOUR PLANET AND FIGHT YOU FOR THAT STAR

TG: …is that a date?

CG: WHAT NO YOU BULGEMUNCHER

TG: whats a bulgemuncher is it something sexual i bet its something sexual

CG: ARGH 

CG: IM COMING TO YOUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW THAT STAR IS MINE

– carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG] –


End file.
